


Mardröm

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, Nightmares, Rewrite, SHEITH - Freeform, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hans hjälplösa ansikte...[A Swedish translation of my work “Scared” since I realized there’s no Swedish Voltron fics out here]





	Mardröm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450642) by [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege). 



”SHIRO!”

Tårarna rann nerför Keiths kinder, medan han hoppade upp i sängen kallsvettig. Svetten rann ner över hela hans skakade kropp, hjärtat bultande upp i halsen på honom. Allt på grund av skräcken. Tankar fyllda med förvridna skrik av ren rädsla fyllde hans bakhuvud, medan han kände hur allt runt om honom började snurra. Han var spyfärdig, han ville gråta tills tårarna tog slut.

Han ville aldrig gå upp igen under resten av sitt liv, aldrig lämna sängen igen. Allt han såg var de tomma, livlösa ögonen, och allt han hörde var bönerna, och de desperata skriker på hjälp.

Hans hjälplösa ansikte…

”Keith, hur är det?”

När han hörde Shiros röst bakom honom fyllde en lättnad snart hela hans kropp, hans röst stoppade tiden. Han insåg att Shiro var där, bredvid honom där han skulle, och inte på slagfältet. Han sov bredvid din älskade.

”Lova att du aldrig lämnar mig igen. Aldrig igen.”


End file.
